The Meaning of Dork
by LightningFuryStrike13
Summary: show of hands, who knows what dork really means? HA I thought so well inside you will learn. It will not be what you expect if you don't know trust me. SLASH KDD You have been warned


Disclaimer:

Black Widow: I do not own Eddward called Double-D or Kevin or anything else related to Ed, Edd, and Eddy, and if you don't believe me just ask G. G, do I own them?

G: No, although you do hold the rights to me.

Black Widow: See told ya so. pets G

G: slumps in pleasure

!Warning: This wok of Fan Fiction will contain boy/boy love.

Don't Like. Don't Read. And Leave. !

The Definition of Dork?

Double-D shuffled his feet as he watched the red-headed bully work on his bike. Eddy and his parents had gone on vacation picking up his brother on the way. Ed and Sara were gone to the city with their parents and would not be back for the next several days since Sara and her mom planned to indulge in a spa while Ed and his father enjoyed a monster movie convention. Jimmy didn't like to associate with him because of Sara's crush. Sara, of course, was scary because of her insane childish crush. Johnny and Plank, while endearing for a few minutes, soon gave him a headache. Nazz made him nervous. Rolf was busy working. The Kankers, obviously, were out of the question.

His parents, of course, weren't home, they never were, he never told Ed or Eddy but he hadn't even seen his parents. He had been taken care of by a nanny from his earliest memories but she quit soon after his 3rd birthday when she came downstairs to find him reading a thick book he'd ordered and eating a breakfast he'd made himself. She apparently told his parents that he was self-sufficient and as long as they sent money for food and clothes, kept a roof over his head, and sent him an allowance, he would be fine. So they did. They put him money in a private bank account and let him handle everything else. If anything earth shattering were to happen such as the move when he was ten they e-mailed him notice. He did his grocery shopping at night when Eddy couldn't see him on his motorcycle and side car (though Ed had saw him out once) and put post-its up signed by his mother and father to keep them unaware. He hadn't had friends where he first lived and he wasn't going to lose these for anything.

His friends weren't there right now though, and his options had come down to Kevin. Double-D had grown fond of human company over knowledge since moving here and was at a loss since his friends weren't there. Kevin didn't like him and the other Eds, but Double-D had noticed that most of his ire was directed towards Eddy and that he usually wasn't as mean to Ed or him when their short leader wasn't there. Now just how to approach the biker? Double-D knew he liked bikes, hated Eddy, and applied the word dork to most things that annoyed him although why Kevin wanted to shout 'whale penis' at the top of his lungs so often was a mystery to the other hatted boy of the cul-de-sac, unless….he didn't know what dork really meant.

Double-D walked forward and sat on the curb near Kevin who had been shooting glances at him while he stood there contemplating. Double-D licked his lips and watched Kevin tighten a bolt before speaking. "Hello Kevin, fine day isn't it?" Double-D said pleasantly.

"Yeah great. Especially since that dork, Eddy, isn't here." Kevin snorted. "Hey, can you hand me that 3/16 wrench?" Kevin pointed towards his tool box.

"Sure. Uhh, Kevin? Do you know what dork really means?" Double-D quickly found the wrench and handed it to the larger boy.

"An uncool, unpopular person who gets on everyone's nerves?" Kevin replied, slightly surprised that Double-D had handed him the right size tool. 'Then again he must be good with tools to build all those things for that jerk Eddy. Why does D let himself be took advantage of like that?' Kevin shook his head to clear his thoughts as he bent back towards his bike.

"Umm, well that's what it's generally used in place of in slang, but really it means something different…very different." Double-D nervously watched his twisting hands on his knees before looking up at Kevin's face which showed puzzlement but curiosity as well.

Kevin finally smirked, "Ok, D, I give. What does 'dork' really mean?"

"Whale penis."

"What?" Kevin jumped up and stared down at his slight companion with wide eyes. "You're joking right?"

Double-D raised his hand to his lips and giggled into it. "No Kevin, I'm quite serious. Dork is the anatomically correct term for a whale's penis."

Kevin shuddered.

"When I first came here, having no friends at my last home, I was quite confused to hear you say it so often, especially out of context. Finally I heard Eddy say it one day and asked." Double-D looked down in embarrassment, "He got quite mad when I told him I didn't know what it meant."

Kevin watched Double-D bite his bottom lip, revealing the slight gap in his two front teeth. 'Gods, is he adorable…Ugh what are you thinking Kev? Besides how fragile and unprotected he looks sitting there and how I want to…' "Ugh"

"Yes Kevin? Did you say something?" Double-D looked up curiously at the red head. 'He looks so cute when he's startled like that' Double-D giggled again.

"Ugh, I think I'm finished with the bike today. You wanna come in for a soda or something?" Kevin shuffled his feet before shyly looking at Double-D again.

Double-D blinked up surprised at the nervously shuffling boy, "Sure Kevin, that'd be great." Double-D rose to his feet, "What about your tools?"

"I'll get'em later. Come on." Kevin reached out to take the startled Double-D's hand, a blush making his freckles nearly disappear as it rose in his cheeks.

A matching blush inched up Double-D's pale cheeks though he was unsure why. "Ok." Double-D followed Kevin up to his front door, his eyes fastened on their entwined hands.

Depending on how long this gets I might just make it into a long one piece we'll see.


End file.
